White Bouquet
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Oneshot! / Buket mawar putih yang kubawa telah terlempar cukup jauh. Namun jarak itu tidak menghindari cipratan darahku untuk menodainya. Aku melihat dia memungut buket mawar putih itu, dengan senyumnya yang paling manis. Kapan terakhir aku melihatnya, enam tahun lalu? Ah, mataku terasa berat. / Suck summary / Kyuwook fanfiction / Warn : AU, Death chara, Shounen ai, OOC


_Saat aku membuka kelopak mataku, dapat kulihat wajah menangis_ yeojachingu _ku. Ingin rasanya aku menghapus air mata itu, dan menggantinya dengan senyum. Namun tanganku rasanya terlalu berat bahkan untuk sekedar digerakkan—seluruh tubuhku rasanya begitu sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan kesadaranku rasanya sulit untuk dipertahankan. Tapi aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedih_ yeojachingu _ku. Saat kubuka mulutku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, hanya rintihan kesakitan yang dapat aku keluarkan._

 _Jika aku lihat di sekelilingku, banyak orang mengerubungiku. Aku baru sadar bahwa kini tubuhku tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal yang keras. Dapat aku lihat darahku—atau orang lain yang mungkin terlibat kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini bersamaku—mengotori jalan. Bahkan buket mawar putih yang tadi kubawa sebagai hadiah untuk_ yeojachingu _ku sudah tercemar darah. Buket bunga itu terlempar cukup jauh dariku, namun tak terhindar cipratan darah._

 _Kenapa pemandangan ini begitu rasanya familiar?_

 _Entah mengapa perhatianku teralihkan dari_ yeojachingu _ku yang menangis kepada mawar itu. Bukan—lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mawar itu. Orang itu hanya menatapku dari jauh—aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ada suatu perasaan dalam diriku yang menjerit bahwa aku mengenalnya._ Nugu _?_

 _Dapat kudengar sirine ambulans dan teriakan para medis yang meminta orang-orang berhenti mengerubungiku. Salah seorang mengecek keadaanku—memastikan bahwa memindahkanku tidak akan memperparah keadaanku. Kemudian saat tubuhku diangkat menuju ambulans, mataku bertemu dengan mata orang tadi._

 _Ah,_ dia _._ Dia _menatapku dengan tatapannya yang familiar. Kapan aku terakhir melihat_ dia _? Enam tahun lalu? Ia masih sama, masih seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya, senyum lembut yang melelehkan hati siapa saja—tidak terkecuali aku. Rasanya ingin aku membalas senyumnya. Ingin aku berlari ke arahnya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Ingin aku berbisik betapa aku merindukan sosoknya dalam hidupku._

 _Tiba-tiba sosok_ yeojachingu _ku dengan wajah khawatir dan air mata mengalir deras memutus kontak mataku dengan_ dia _. Ah, benar. Aku sudah memiliki yang lain. Apakah karena itu kamu baru datang menemuiku sekarang—karena aku mengkhianatimu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Aku tahu hatinya begitu lembut, aku tahu_ dia _bukanlah orang yang menyimpan dendam, dan aku tahu_ dia _mengharapkan kebahagiaanku._

 _Ah, mataku rasanya berat. Aku ingin istirahat. Dapat kudengar jeritan_ yeojachingu _ku yang memintaku untuk tetap sadar, untuk tidak memejamkan mataku, untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya—aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar saja. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya—menyusul_ dia _? Namun saat aku lihat sosok_ dia _kini berdiri di belakang_ yeojachingu _ku dengan senyumnya yang paling lembut, aku baru menyadari bahwa_ yeojachingu _ku benar. Aku akan pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Kyuhyun_ ah _…"_

 _Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar namaku terlontar dari mulutnya. Suaranya yang begitu lembut bagai malaikat, yang memberi perasaan tenang pada diriku, yang ingin aku dengar setiap detik dalam hidupku, akhirnya dapat kudengar lagi. Apakah ini waktunya kita bersama lagi?  
_

* * *

 **White Bouquet**

Pairing : Kyuwook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Tragedy / Romance

Warning : AU, Character Death, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun membanting buket mawar merah yang baru saja ia beli. Kakinya menginjak-injak bunga itu dengan penuh kekesalan. Tidak ia pedulikan ketika cincin perak yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya—yang tersembunyi di tengah bunga itu—menggelinding masuk ke saluran air. Ia kesal—tidak, ia marah. Amat sangat marah kepada yeojachingu—atau lebih tepat disebut mantan _yeojachingu_ nya selama 2 tahun. Bagaimana tidak—ia sudah menabung uangnya untuk membeli cincin perak yang diinginkan _yeojachingu_ nya, membeli buket mawar karena berkali-kali _yeoja_ itu mengeluh bahwa dia kurang romantis, membuat jadwal kencan romantis yang selalu dimimpikan _yeoja_ itu, namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Mantan _yeojachingu_ nya itu tengah bercumbu dengan _namja_ lain di apartemennya. Entah Kyuhyun harus merasa beruntung atau sial karena memutuskan untuk menjemput _yeoja_ itu setengah jam lebih awal dan memergokinya berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Amarahnya berlipat ketika ia bisa merasakan rintik air hujan membasahi kepalanya. Sambil mengutuk kepada segala hal yang bisa ia kutuk—mantan _yeojachingu_ nya, _namja_ yang bercumbu dengan _yeojachingu_ nya, cuaca, dirinya sendiri, bahkan pasangan-pasangan yang ia lihat di jalan—Kyuhyun berlari menuju sebuah _café_ yang terletak di seberang jalan. Melihat tanda " _Close_ " yang dipasang di pintu _café_ , kini target kutukan Kyuhyun bertambah—pemilik _café_ kecil tersebut. _Namja_ tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap hujan di hadapannya dengan kesal. Rintik hujan semakin deras, dan ia tidak menemukan tempat berteduh selain emperan _café_ tersebut. Salahkan dirinya yang langsung berlari sejauh mungkin setelah memergoki mantan _yeojachingu_ nya berselingkuh—tidak lupa menampar terlebih dulu _yeoja_ itu dan mengumpatnya, juga meninju wajah non-tampan selingkuhannya—dan meninggalkan motornya terparkir di depan apartemen mantan _yeojachingu_ nya.

Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak mendengar pintu depan _café_ terbuka. Seorang _namja_ mungil dengan wajah manis melangkah keluar _café_ dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggerutu. Kedua mata besarnya mengerjap lucu, dan tangannya meraih lengan baju Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik kecil lengan baju Kyuhyun untuk meminta perhatiannya. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal saat ia rasakan seseorang menarik lengan bajunya, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja_ mungil tersebut.

" _Mianhae_ , tapi kami tutup hari ini."

"Aku sudah tahu, kamu pikir aku buta?"

Kyuhyun tahu _namja_ mungil itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya—ia bahkan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat sopan dan tidak menyinggung—dan rasanya tidak adil jika ia harus menerima perlakuan kasar darinya. Namun hari ini adalah hari yang buruk—sangat buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_ itu tidak terlihat sakit hati atau sejenisnya, ia justru mengerjapkan kedua bola mata besarnya dengan lucu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memasang wajah berpikir, namun bibirnya yang tadinya menngerucut langsung digantikan senyum lebar —Kyuhyun mulai mempertanyakan kesehatan mental _namja_ di hadapannya. _Namja_ mungil itu masuk lagi ke _café_ , namun tak lebih dari satu menit kemudian ia keluar dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Ini, pakailah."

Kyuhyun menatap payung itu aneh. Lalu tatapannya ia pindahkan ke _namja_ mungil di hadapannya. Tatapannya terus berpindah di antara kedua objek itu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan payung ungu yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu berpura-pura baik dengan memberiku payung—katakan saja kalau kamu ingin aku pergi."

"Aku bisa saja dengan mudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi tanpa meminjamkan payungku. Tapi hatimu sedang sakit kan? Aku rasa tidak baik jika fisikmu juga sakit."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu. Tahu apa _namja_ itu—mereka bahkan baru betemu detik ini!

"Tahu apa kamu tentang masalahku?"

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu—ayolah, kita bahkan baru betemu hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu, dan aku yakin kamu tidak tahu namaku. Aku hanya tahu saat ini hatimu sedang sakit. Pakailah payung ini."

Kyuhyun semakin kesal saat _namja_ itu seakan memaksanya untuk menerima payung itu. Ia kembali menjauhkan payung ungu itu darinya—kali ini dengan gerakan lebih kasar hingga payung tersebut terjatuh dari tangan pemiliknya. _Namja_ mungil itu menunduk dan segera berjongkok untuk memungut payungnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari menerjang hujan tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

 _Namja_ mungil itu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan hampir tidak terlihat. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan masuk ke dalam _café_ nya.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak hari buruk itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya penuh dengan amarah dan ketajaman lidahnya naik beberapa kali lipat, kini sudah mulai jinak. Namun ada masalah baru yang ia rasakan—entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok _namja_ mungil yang ditemuinya di depan _café_ itu. _Namja_ yang sama dengan yang berbuat baik—menawarkan payungnya untuk Kyuhyun yang terjebak di tengah hujan. Namun _namja_ tampan itu menolak pertolongannya dengan kasar—ia bahkan langsung berlari saat perhatian _namja_ mungil itu teralihkan karena payungnya jatuh. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan _namja_ itu—wajahnya, senyumnya yang manis, auranya yang membawa kehangatan, suaranya yang lembut.

 _Namja_ berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengacak surai cokelatnya. Ia melirik jam _digital_ yang terletak di meja nakas—pukul 22.35. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya—ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur karena ia harus bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat ke kampus, namun pikirannya dipenuhi _namja_ mungil yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Dengan helaan napas berat, Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari apartemennya. Mungkin jalan-jalan malam bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dan memudahkannya untuk tidur. Satu hal yang tidak disangka olehnya adalah bertemu dengan _namja_ mungil itu setelah ia berjalan tidak lebih dari seratus meter dari apartemennya. Meski _namja_ itu memunggunginya, Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak salah mengenali.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?_

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri dan menatap _namja_ mungil itu. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap—haruskah ia melangkah melewatinya tanpa peduli dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya atau menyapanya dan meminta maaf atas kekasarannya di hari sebelumnya? Mungkin pilihan kedua tidaklah buruk, namun bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun tampaknya pilihan pertama adalah yang terbaik. Dia merasa gengsi, walau dalam hatinya ia ingin mengenal _namja_ mungil itu. Namun Kyuhyun belum sempat melakukan salah satu dari kedua pilihan tersebut ketika _namja_ mungil itu berbalik dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tampaknya Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan begitu intens tanpa disadari. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun menahan napasnya saat _namja_ mungil itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan berlari mendekat.

" _Annyeong_. Kamu… _namja_ yang minggu lalu berteduh di depan _café_ ku bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan kerongkongannya hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kembali bernapas saat dadanya terasa sesak—oh, betapa Kyuhyun merasa bodoh saat _namja_ mungil itu menatapnya bingung. Namun _namja_ mungil itu menepis sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya dan kembali tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu—merasakan wajahnya mulai panas dan ia yakin kini sudah memerah—mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di kantung jaket.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu tinggal di sekitar sini."

"A-aah, _ne_ …"

"Tempo hari, _mianhae_. Tampaknya aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu."

Mendengar ucapan maaf tertuju padanya, semburat merah di pipi Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia kembali menatap _namja_ mungil itu—kini dengan wajah penasaran dan bersalah. Harusnya ia yang minta maaf kan? Kenapa jadi _namja_ di hadapannya yang minta maaf?

"Ah, _ani_. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku…perlakuanku kemarin sangat kasar. _Mianhae_."

" _Aniyo_ , aku yang salah. Padahal kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku berkata seolah-olah aku tahu apa yang kamu alami. Tapi aku tidak bohong saat aku merasa hatimu sedang sakit."

" _Aniyo_ , kamu hanya mencoba membantu. Aku yang salah. Dan kamu benar, hari itu hatiku sedang sakit. Tapi sekarang, tidak terlalu."

" _Aniyo_ , aku yang salah."

"Aku yang salah."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku yang salah?"

"Tapi—memang aku yang salah!"

" _Aniyo_ , aku yang salah! Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu menerima payung itu."

"Tapi kamu tidak memaksaku menerima payung itu—kamu hanya menawarkannya. Aku yang salah karena menolak kebaikanmu dengan kasar!"

"Tetap saja—aku berlaku tidak sopan, jadi aku yang salah!"

"Berisik! Tidak sadarkah kalian bahwa ini sudah malam!?"

Keduanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap _ahjumma_ yang mengirim pandangan mematikan ke arah mereka dari pintu rumahnya. Keduanya membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu berpindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Dalam perjalanan, keduanya masih berdebat siapa yang salah hingga Kyuhyun berkata, "Kalau kamu benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku akan memaafkanmu dengan syarat beritahu aku siapa namamu."

 _Namja_ mungil itu tertawa kecil. Keduanya bertukar nama, dan mengobrol selama beberapa menit hingga keduanya sadar bahwa hari semakin larut. _Namja_ mungil itu berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan mengundangnya untuk datang ke _café_ miliknya. Dari obrolan beberapa menit mereka, Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa _namja_ itu hanya berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya dan ia memiliki kakak laki-laki dengan selisih usia empat tahun.

 _Kim Ryeowook, huh?_

* * *

Dalam waktu tiga bulan mengenal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan hati dinginnya menghangat. Ia belum berani mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ mungil itu—hatinya masih belum siap untuk mencintai orang lain. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada Ryeowook dan _namja_ mungil itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah itu dengan ceritanya, perilakunya, hal kecil yang ia lakukan, masakannya, nyanyiannya, bahkan senyumannya. Sore ini, Kyuhyun sedang menikmati kopi hitamnya di sudut _café_ keluarga Kim sambil mengamati Ryeowook yang tengah melayani salah satu pengunjung. Kebiasaan itu muncul pada dirinya dua minggu setelah ia mengenal Ryeowook. Bahkan terkadang saat _café_ sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan dipenuhi pengunjung, Kyuhyun membantu dengan sukarela.

Dengan mengenal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan empat kenalan baru. Kim Heechul, kakak laki-laki Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Kangin, sepupu Ryeowook dan juga adiknya, Kim Jongwoon yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Dan satu orang lagi bernama Kim Kibum yang juga merupakan sepupu Ryeowook. Semua orang itu membantu di _café_ , dan mereka menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan hangat. Bahkan Heechul tidak ragu menyebutnya "Kim Kyuhyun", meski sudah berkali-kali Ryeowook mengingatkannya bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki marga Cho.

Sore ini _café_ lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak banyak pengunjung datang—Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yesung sibuk mengobrol dengan kura-kura peliharaannya, Kangin dan Heechul berdebat di belakang _counter_ , dan tak ada Kibum. Pengunjung yang baru saja dilayani oleh Ryeowook—yang keluar beberapa menit lalu—adalah yang terakhir. _Namja_ mungil itu menghela napasnya dan mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Ia melepas apron putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat bibir mengerucut Ryeowook.

" _Waeyo_? Kamu kelihatan tidak senang."

"Hari ini _café_ begitu sepi, Kyuhyun _ah_."

"Baguslah, kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama."

" _Ya_! Itu bukan hal bagus. _Café_ ini adalah sumber penghasilan keluarga kami, kalau sepi pengunjung begini, kami dapat uang darimana?"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun kesulitan membalas kata-katanya. Tanpa meminta atau bertanya, ia mencuri sedikit _cheesecake_ milik Kyuhyun yang belum tersentuh. Namun _namja_ itu tidak merasa keberatan—ia hanya memesan _cheesecake_ itu karena rasanya tidak sopan duduk berjam-jam dan hanya membeli secangkir kopi. Tidak jarang _cheesecake_ atau makanan lain yang dipesan olehnya pada akhirnya dimakan separuh oleh Ryeowook.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu di kampus?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik. Oh—aku melihat _yeoja_ itu sedang bermesraan dengan _namja_ yang berbeda dari minggu lalu. Aneh, kenapa dulu aku bisa tertarik dengannya dan menjalin hubungan selama itu?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan berkomentar bahwa ia berlebihan. Kyuhyun tidak merasa begitu—ia hanya mengatakan apa adanya. Salah jika ada yang menganggap Cho Kyuhyun masih mencintai mantan _yeojachingu_ nya. Tidak, ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Kini perasaannya pada _yeoja_ itu diganti perasaan jijik. Kyuhyun tidak mau menganggap dirinya jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook karena keduanya sama-sama _namja_ , dan ia masih belum siap merasa kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook tidak akan menyakitinya dengan sengaja— _namja_ itu bahkan tidak tega membunuh serangga yang menyerangnya. Tapi jika ia masih ragu dan belum siap untuk mencintai orang lain—itu tidak salah kan? Siapa juga yang mau disakiti dua kali berturut-turut? Karena itu, Kyuhyun menikmati hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Ryeowook untuk saat ini. Ia tidak meminta lebih, dan berharap hubungan mereka akan tetap baik—untuk sekarang.

Karena Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

* * *

Hari dimana Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman baginya adalah pada hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah setengah tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, dan setiap detik perasaan Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Ia baru menyadari dan baru mau mengakui perasaannya pada Ryeowook spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Saat ia melihat Ryeowook menantinya dengan sabar di tengah musim dingin di luar apartemennya dengan sebungkus kado di tangannya, Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya. Ia berlari terburu-buru ke arah Ryeowook dan mendapatkan sebuah senyum manis.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida_ , Kyuhyun _ah_!"

"Kamu…ini sudah malam, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengirimkan pesan sejak dua jam lalu ke ponselmu—tapi kamu tidak membalas. Aku sudah membelikan kado untukmu, dan aku ingin memberikannya pada hari ulang tahunmu—"

"Dua jam? Kamu menungguku selama dua jam?"

"Mungkin lebih—sekitar tiga atau empat jam, tapi—"

"Tiga atau empat jam!? Yang benar saja!"

Kyuhyun segera mencengkeram tangan Ryeowook yang—bodohnya—tidak tertutupi sarung tangan. Dingin, sangat dingin. Tampaknya perasaan dingin itu sudah meresap sampai ke syaraf Ryeowook karena _namja_ mungil itu tidak terlihat kesakitan saat Kyuhyun sedikit meremas tangannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu apartemennye dan menarik Ryeowook masuk. Dengan nada layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya yang nakal, Kyuhyun menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakain Kyuhyun. Selagi Ryeowook mengganti pakaiannya, Kyuhyun menyiapkan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Ia duduk di sofa menunggu Ryeowook dengan sabar sambil meminum sedikit cokelat panasnya.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , pakaianmu…kebesaran."

Saat pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Ryeowook, hampir saja ia menyemburkan cairan panas dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook hanya mengenakan atasan piyamanya yang menutupi sepertiga pahanya. Bagian bawah piyama itu Ryeowook pegang di salah satu tangannya—dengan lengan baju terlipat karena terlalu panjang. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan mudah paha Ryeowook yang putih dan mulus. Uh-oh, salahkah jika Cho Kyuhyun mimisan karena pemandangan di hadapannya? Takut hal memalukan macam mimisan terjadi, Kyuhyun berpura-pura tenang dan meminum cokelat panasnya, walau dalam hatinya berantakan.

"C-celana, pakai celananya! Lipat saja bagian bawahnya."

Ryeowook menurut, dan tak lama ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Diambilnya cokelat panas yang masih penuh dan diminumnya sedikit. Keduanya duduk dalam suasana hening—Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya yang tidak suci, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk dengan pikirannya entahlah apa. Suasana hening itu pecah saat Ryeowook tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit cokelat panas di cangkirnya ke lantai.

"Ah! _Mianhae_ , Kyuhyun _ah_. B-biar aku bersihkan!"

" _Gwaenchanayo_ , Ryeowook. Biar aku bersihkan sendiri—sebentar, aku ambilkan lap."

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapurnya dan mencari lap yang bisa ia gunakan. Di dapur, Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Hari ini rasanya terlalu berlebihan bagi hatinya—Ryeowook menunggunya di luar apartemen hanya untuk memberi kado ulang tahun (yang masih belum diterimanya hingga detik ini), Ryeowook mengenakan pakaiannya yang ternyata kebesaran. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan hangat menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, dan tanpa disadari sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

Saat ia kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah lap di salah satu tangan, ia melihat Ryeowook tertidur di sofanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengelap noda yang ada di lantai. Dengan asal dilemparnya lap itu ke sudut ruangan. Kini Kyuhyun bersimpuh di samping sofa, menatap wajah tidur Ryeowook yang begitu tenang. Ia tak membuat suara apapun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan suara napas teratur Ryeowook. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambut yang terjatuh dan menutupi mata Ryeowook. Ia sedikit maju dan mengecup lembut dahi itu selama beberapa detik.

Saat tangan Ryeowook tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangannya dan telinga Ryeowook memerah, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa _namja_ mungil itu tidak benar-beanr tertidur dan perasaannya terbalas.

 _Entah kenapa, semuanya terasa begitu mudah_.

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjalin hubungan. Orang-orang di keluarga Kim sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka—karena pada suatu malam setelah kencan kedua mereka, Yesung memergoki Kyuhyun sedang mengecup dahi Ryeowook di lorong dekat _café_. Tak ada yang berkomentar maupun menentang hubungan mereka. Yang paling antusias adalah Heechul, karena ia merasa kini Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menjadi Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak merasa keberatan, walau ia lebih senang jika Ryeowook yang berubah menjadi Cho Ryeowook.

Namun berbeda dengan keluarga Kim—hanya kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak berani memberitahu orang tuanya dan Ryeowook mengerti—Kyuhyun adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya, tentunya orang tuanya berharap ia akan menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, hidup dengan kasih sayang kakaknya dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Sore ini seperti biasa Kyuhyun duduk di sudut _café_ keluarga Kim sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak sendiri—ada Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Hari ini _café_ tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga Kibum merasa pertolongannya tidak dibutuhkan dan memutuskan untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang tampak kesepian. Namun dibilang menemani sekalipun, tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi Ryeowook dari jauh, dan Kibum sibuk dengan dunia bacaannya.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , kamu kelihatan seperti maniak."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas memandangi Ryeowook dari jauh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum. _Namja_ di hadapannya masih belum mengalihkan fokusnya maupun menutup bukunya. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya pada dirinya—apakah ia berhalusinasi? Namun Kibum kembali berkata-kata—membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa tadi ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Berhenti mengikuti setiap pergerakan Ryeowook _hyung_ dengan matamu. Dan berhenti memelototi setiap pengunjung yang menurutmu menggoda Ryeowook _hyung_. Kamu mau membuat _café_ ini tidak laku?"

"Aku tidak memelototi mereka—aku hanya memberi peringatan agar mereka manjauhi Ryeowook. Lagipula _café_ ini masih ramai pengunjung, walau hari ini sedikit sepi."

Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Ryeowook, tidak mempedulikan Kibum yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Hampir setiap detik terasa begitu berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Semua ini karena Ryeowook hadir dalam hidupnya. Hari ini, _namja_ yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya menginjak usia dua puluh satu. Kyuhyun dan saudara-saudara Ryeowook dari keluarga Kim merencanakan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk _namja_ mungil itu. Siang ini, Ryeowook sedang pergi berbelanja. Kibum menemaninya untuk melama-lamakan proses belanja Ryeowook, sedangkan yang lain berkumpul di _café_ untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Heechul sengaja menutup _café_ lebih awal untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Ryeowook.

"Kita memiliki masalah."

Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang sedang berdebat memasang dekorasi menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar ucapan Heechul. Di belakang Heechul, Yesung keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah benda kehitaman yang seharusnya merupakan kue ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Kangin hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Yesung yang belepotan adonan kue, jika tidak Heechul kirim pandangan mematikan. _Namja_ cantik itu memijat pelipisnya dan menghela napasnya berat.

"Yang biasanya memasak Ryeowook, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mungkin harusnya _hyung_ mendengar saranku—kita beli kue ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook di _bakery_ langganan keluargaku."

"Tapi Kyuhyun _ah_ , aku hanya ingin membuat ulang tahun ini spesial bagi Ryeowook!"

"Kyuhyun benar, _hyung_. Lebih baik kita ambil jalan aman, daripada kita semua mati dalam keadaan tragis karena memakan benda—uh, kue?—mencurigakan itu."

Yesung segera membuang kue gosong yang ada di tangannya dan membersihkan noda yang ada di wajahnya. Heechul mengintip keadaan dapur yang tampak seperti kapal pecah, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Kangin di belakangnya. Dua _namja_ itu tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa mereka—bahkan saat Heechul mengirim tatapannya yang paling sinis. Lalu, yang paling tua di antara mereka menginstruksikan Kyuhyun untuk membeli kue di _bakery_ yang ia maksud, dan mengajak Yesung untuk mengembalikan dapur ke keadaan semula. Kangin melanjutkan tugasnya mendekorasi _café_ dengan hiasan bertema jerapah.

Saat Kyuhyun memarkir motornya di depan _bakery_ langganannya, ia dapat mencium harum kue bahkan sebelum masuk. Senyum senang menghias wajahnya, dan _namja_ itu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam _bakery_ tersebut. Seseorang yang berjaga di belakang _counter_ —yang juga merupakan pemilik _bakery_ tersebut sekaligus kenalan Kyuhyun—segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi kue yang sudah dipesan _namja_ tampan itu. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sudah jauh-jauh hari memesan kue ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia melihat kue yang ada dalam kotak itu benar-benar sesuai dengan pesanannya—kue berbentuk wajah jerapah dengan coraknya yang berwarna ungu.

" _Gomawo_ , Sungmin _hyung_. Ini benar-benar sesuai bayanganku. _Hyung_ memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

"Tentu Kyuhyun _ah_ , kapanpun untuk adik manisku."

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal saat Sungmin mengacak rambutnya. Segera ia tepis tangan Sungmin dan ia rapikan rambutnya dengan jarinya. Sungmin tertawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu muda.

"Hyukjae menitipkan ini untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kamu sudah punya _yeojachingu_ baru. _Nuguseyo_?"

"Orang yang aku pesankan kue ini secara khusus."

"Kim Ryeowook—tunggu, bukannya itu nama _namja_?"

Ekspresi bingung di wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi kaget, namun kemudian menghangat. Ia acak lagi rambut _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin, lalu membayar kue pesanannya. Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin, dan mengendarai motornya kembali ke _café_. Saat ia kembali, Heechul menatapnya curiga—kenapa kuenya terlihat seperti pesanan yang disengaja?—namun ia tidak berkata apapun. Namun ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat melihat kantung kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Saat Ryeowook dan Kibum kembali dari sesi belanja mereka, empat _namja_ yang menanti langsung keluar dari _café_ dengan membawa kue ulang tahun. Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan rasa kaget dan terharunya, dan mulai menangis. Heechul segera memeluk adik laki-lakinya dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Mereka berpesta hingga larut malam. Saat Kyuhyun berpamitan pulang, Ryeowook mengantarnya sampai ke depan _café_.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , pesta kali ini sangat menyenangkan. _Gomawo_."

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala _namja_ yang lebih mungil itu. Ia kecup puncak kepala itu beberapa kali. Kecupannya begitu manis, hingga Ryeowook tertawa dan mengangkat kepalanya agar bertemu pandang dengan _namjachingu_ nya. Tanpa memberi peringatan apapun, Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida_ , Ryeowook _ah_."

Kyuhyun memberikan kadonya dan mengendarai motornya pulang ke apartemen.

* * *

Pertengkaran pertama mereka terjadi tiga hari sebelum tahun baru. Alasannya sepele—Ryeowook terlalu sibuk dengan urusan _café_ dan tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru dengan _namjachingu_ nya. Mungkin bukan masalah sepele bagi Kyuhyun, karena ia langsung mengeluarkan amarahnya. Perdebatan kecil mereka perlahan berubah menjadi pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan keduanya tidak melakukan kontak sama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak mendatangi _café_ , tidak mengirim pesan, dan tidak menelpon Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga melakukan hal sebaliknya—ia tidak mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun, tidak mengirim pesan, dan tidak menelpon Kyuhyun. Mungkin saat itu keduanya masih terlalu kekanakan dan keras kepala.

Kyuhyun merasa semuanya sudah berlebihan pada tanggal satu Januari, saat ia masih tidak mendapat kontak dari Ryeowook. Dengan menggunakan jaket tebal, Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya menuju _café_ keluarga Kim. Di tengah perjalanan, ia membeli buket mawar putih dengan harapan Ryeowook mau memaafkannya. Kyuhyun akui dirinya bersalah dan kekanakan karena ia marah hanya karena masalah sepele. Tiga hari tanpa Ryeowook membunuhnya dari dalam dengan perlahan. Perasaan yang ada di dadanya tidak mengenakkan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat buket bunga yang ia pilih—mawar putih benar-benar cocok untuk Ryeowook. Seperti mawar putih yang suci di tangannya—itulah sosok Ryeowook di mata Kyuhyun. Begitu suci dan bersih.

Namun saat ia melihat _namjachingu_ nya berpelukan dengan _namja_ lain di depan _café_ , Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu.

Berbeda dengan saat ia memergoki mantan _yeojachingu_ nya bercumbu dengan _namja_ lain, Kyuhyun tidak berlari mendekati mereka untuk menampar Ryeowook dan meninju wajah _namja_ dalam pelukan Ryeowook. Buket mawar putih di tangannya terjatuh, karena tangannya mendadak kehilangan kekuatan. Perasaan tidak enak di dadanya semakin parah dan ia merasa kecewa—jauh lebih kecewa dibanding pengkhianatan mantan _yeojachingu_ nya dulu. Dengan langkah lunglai, Kyuhyun berbalik ke tempat motornya diparkir—sejauh dua blok dari _café_. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pikirannya kacau.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa _namja_ tadi hanyalah pengunjung _café_ yang sedang tidak enak badan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook memungut buket mawar putihnya yang terjatuh. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia salah paham. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa pertengkaran pertama mereka akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kyuhyun tidak tahu semua itu, dan dia tidak akan tahu—karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

Saat Kyuhyun membalik badannya, ia segera membeku. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Ryeowook tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal. Darah mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya hanya setengah terbuka. Buket mawar putih yang tadinya ia pegang kini terlempar cukup jauh, namun tetap tak terhindarkan dari cipratan darah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mendekat, memastikan bahwa Ryeowook baik-baik saja—bahkan ia berharap bahwa Ryeowook hanya bercanda. Namun tak satupun otot tubuhnya yang menurut. Ia hanya bisa menatap orang-orang yang mulai mengerubungi tubuh Ryeowook dengan mata membesar.

"Ryeowook…?"

Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun tidak tahu dengan pasti. Ingatannya samar-samar. Yang ia ingat, ini adalah tanggal dua Januari. Ia masih merasa kecewa dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya semalam dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat telpon Ryeowook maupun membuka pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan. Saat ia melihat Ryeowook di seberang apartemennya pagi itu dengan buket mawar putih yang ia jatuhkan, dengan segera Kyuhyun membatalkan rencananya pergi ke supermarket dan berbalik. Ia tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Yang ia dengar hanyalah Ryeowook memanggil namanya, lalu seorang supir memaksakan mobilnya untuk berhenti dan saat ia berbalik, Ryeowook sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Entah sejak kapan buket mawar putih itu menyentuh kakinya—Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat dirinya bergerak. Tanpa kesadaran penuh, ia mengambil buket mawar putih itu. Dapat ia rasakan air matanya menetes dan membasahi buket mawar itu. Dengan langkah lemas, ia berusaha mendekati tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah ditutupi kain putih oleh tenaga medis. Seorang polisi berusaha menahannya.

"BANGUN RYEOWOOK _AH_! BERHENTI BERCANDA! INI TIDAK LUCU!"

"Tuan, tolong—"

"BUKA MATAMU RYEOWOOK _AH_ , _JEBAL_! Aku…aku bahkan belum meminta maaf atas keegoisanku…"

Lututnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya, dan ia terjatuh. Air mata tidak berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya. Air mata itu membasahi buket mawar putih di tangannya dan bercampur dengan darah Ryeowook.

" _Mianhae_ , Ryeowook _ah_ … Buka matamu, _jebal_ …"

Kyuhyun tahu tangisannya tidak akan membangunkan Ryeowook. Ia juga tahu bisikannya yang begitu lirih tidak akan terdengar oleh _namja_ yang telah meninggalkannya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya—siapa yang bisa jika orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya dipaksa pergi tepat di hadapannya? Bukan hanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh—pergi berpisah dengan dunia ini. Jadi, tidak salah kan jika Kyuhyun menangis dan berharap semuanya hanyalah lelucon?

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap peti mati di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Di salah satu tangannya, ia mengenakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Ryeowook—sebuah gelang rantai sederhana dan di tangannya yang lain terdapat sebuah buket mawar putih yang masih segar. Di sampingnya, dapat ia dengar Kangin dan Yesung mencoba menenangkan Heechul di tengah tangisan mereka sendiri. Sebelumnya ia juga melihat Kibum pergi dengan jejak air mata di wajahnya. Banyak pengunjung _café_ yang tidak dikenalnya—termasuk _namja_ yang ia lihat berpelukan dengan Ryeowook. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Satu tangannya yang mengenakan gelang rantai ia julurkan untuk mengelus peti itu. Wajah putihnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus sekarang.

" _Mianhae_ …"

Air mata Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa dibendung. Air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir di saat Heechul memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya masih terus menetes meski Kangin dan Yesung kini ikut memeluknya. Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras saat Heechul mencoba menghapusnya—entah sejak kapan _namja_ cantik itu berhenti menangis. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Heechul yang _notabene_ kakak kandung Ryeowook dan baru saja kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki saja sudah berhenti menangis, kenapa air matanya belum mau berhenti? Bahkan air mata Heechul tidak menetes saat peti mati itu masuk ke dalam liang kubur. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun bersimpuh dengan air mata mengalir deras dan ucapan maaf terus terlontar dari mulutnya.

" _Mianhae_ Ryeowook _ah_. _Saranghae_ …"

Buket mawar putih yang ada di tangannya terjatuh, menghias makam yang masih baru itu.

* * *

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , aku memutuskan untuk menutup _café_ ini dan pindah dari sini."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari pintu _café_. Dari luar, dapat ia lihat betapa kosongnya _café_ tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Tiga hari lalu adalah pemakaman Ryeowook, dan dia tahu kehilangan keluarganya yang terakhir pasti berat bagi _namja_ cantik itu. Bahkan kematian Ryeowook terasa berat bagi Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya _namjachingu_ nya. Saat lengan Heechul melingkar di pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundah Kyuhyun, _namja_ tampan itu dapat merasakan air mata membasahi pundaknya. Kyuhyun tidak menangis—kelenjar air matanya sudah lelah memproduksi air mata. Ia membalas pelukan Heechul dengan lemah.

"Kamu harus bahagia Kyuhyun _ah_ , untuk Ryeowook juga."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Heechul menyerahkan sebuah cincin perak berukir padanya—hadiah ulang tahunnya untuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan menatap cincin itu—cincin yang bahkan belum pernah melingkar di jari _namja_ mungil tersebut. Diam-diam dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun membuat sebuah harapan yang sulit—bahkan hampir tidak mungkin untuk terkabul.

 _Seandainya dia tidak mengenalku, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Ryeowook_ ah _, bolehkah aku berharap bertemu denganmu sekali lagi? Bolehkah aku berharap untuk tidak dipisahkan darimu jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi?_

* * *

 _Aku menatap orang-orang yang datang ke pemakamanku. Ya, pemakamanku. Tampaknya aku sudah mati. Mati dengan jalan yang sama seperti Ryeowook—tidak buruk juga. Tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada_ yeojachingu _ku yang kini menangis meraung-raung di samping peti tempat tubuhku berada. Ah, aku melihat Ahra_ noona _memegang buket mawar putih yang akan kuhadiahkan pada_ yeojachingu _ku di hari keamtianku. Jika aku perhatikan lagi, banyak juga orang yang datang. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, Sungmin_ hyung _dan keluarganya,bahkan Heechul_ hyung _—bukannya dia tinggal di China?—dan seluruh keluarga Kim datang. Mereka ikut menangis, meski tidak sehisteris_ yeojachingu _ku. Aku penasaran, apakah pemandangan seperti ini yang Ryeowook lihat di pemakamannya?_

" _Ryeowook_ ah _?"_

"Ne _?"_

" _Apakah pemandangan seperti ini yang kamu lihat enam tahun lalu?"_

 _Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan di salah satu tanganku, dan aku segera tahu bahwa Ryeowook menggenggamnya. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini jika dirasanya pertanyaanku tidak penting—tampaknya ia tidak berubah banyak, huh? Tapi aku tidak merasa ada masalah. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan mengecup pipinya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat tangan kami_ _—gelang rantai hadiah darinya melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, dan cincin perak hadiah dariku melingkar di jarinya.  
_

 _Aku rasa harapanku terwujud. Dan dengan begini, kami tidak akan terpisahkan selamanya. Juga buket mawar putih yang ada di tangannya.  
_

 **END**

* * *

Jadi daripada melanjutkan **_Trapped_** , otakku lebih memilih untuk membuat cerita baru ini. Fanfiksi ini jauh dari yang ada di bayanganku, bahkan sebenarnya ide awalnya bukan seperti ini. Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Aku mencoba melambatkannya (aku adalah orang yang sangat tidak sabaran, jadi aku minta maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat). Aku tahu judulnya tidak berhubungan dengan konteks cerita, tapi apalah daya otakku sudah terlanjur kehabisan ide.

Aku harap cerita ini memuaskan kalian, dan aku sangat berharap kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak ^^


End file.
